hyruleconquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Lynna City
Lynna City is the capital city of Labrynna, the largest urban center in Hyrule, and home of Ambi's Palace and the Black Tower. It is located roughly 35 miles to the southeast of Mekarwee. Etymology The word Lynna is derived from the Akkalan word Lyna, which means "Horizon." History In 3003 BG, Sulkaris and the Gohma invaded Akkala, devastating the vassal Houses of House Gustaf and pushing into the Akkalan heartland. While Sulkaris would be slain by Rhoaban Gustaf I in 3000 BG, many Akkalans fled south into the lands occupied at the time by the Kingdom of Ikana. On the eastern fringes of Ikanian territory, along the Kano River, they constructed the Fort of Wings as a shelter, before continuing east and settling the future Lynna City. Isolated from Akkala by distance and the fall of the Kindom of Ikana in 2993 BG, these refugees began to physically and culturally deviate from their cousins, their ears taking on a vertical tilt. They named their new city Lyna, or Horizon, for it lay on the edge of the known world, and took the image of the sun rising over the eastern mountains known as Rolling Ridge as the symbol of their new Kingdom. The Kingdom of Labrynna was blessed by fertile soil, pleasant climate, and a relative lack of the monsters that plagued other regions of Hyrule, and as such the kingdom developed in relative peace and isolation. Lynna City soon became the capital of the eastern beacon of civilization, ruled by the Ambi dynasty and its vassal nobles and knights. The city became known for its elegant stonework and medical studies, home to some of the finest herbalists in Hyrule, as well as zoos hosting exotic fauna from across Hyrule to satiate the public's curiosity in a land largely devoid of fauna. Owing to Labrynna's bounty of mineral wealth and geothermal hotprings and geysers, Sulfur, known as Magic Powder, was first utilized by Labrynnians in primitive firearms and steam engines. Circa 90 AG, Queen Solado Ambi took the throne after the death of her father, being known as a kind and gentle monarch. In the later years of Solado's reign, c. 105 - 110 AG, a mysterious woman known as Veran arrived from the west, quickly befriending the Queen and becoming her High Chancellor. Through Ambi, Veran used her knowledge of Twili and Fairy magic to usher in a rapid industrial revolution in Labrynna. Within a decade Lynna City had expanded into the largest urban center in Hyrule, a tangled mass of universities, factories, power plants, and other engines of progress, its ancient stonework marred by rusty pipes and its skyline dominated by belching smokestacks. Gullible Tokay slaves work the machines that fuel Labrynna's industry and war machine while a new generation of Labrynnians live in decadent comfort and train as soldiers for their wars of expansion, fueled by steel, steam, and gunpowder. Over the bellowing smoke rises the Black Tower, a grand monument to the power of Labrynna, designed to serve as the new throne of the Ambi Dynasty. Lynna City boasts some of the most developed military, civil, and infrastructure systems in Hyrule. Law and order are maintained by police force known as Homeguard, while royal holdings protected by the orders of Knights of Ambi and the Palace Watch. Mass produced food and amenities and coal powered heating assures a comfortable life for most Labrynnians, while state run free healthcare and public education are provided to all citizens, and dedicated prisons ensure ethical standards unseen in other cultures. The factories that cloud the sky produce carbon steel, firearms, explosives, and other tools for the Labrynnian war machine in addition to civilian goods. Even the most basic soldiers are trained in strategy and tactics before entering service. Category:Labrynna Category:Settlements Category:Capitals